Law of the Teenagers
by dickard23
Summary: Clare eagerly awaits a visit from Eli who's at NYU when her parents are out of town. Will this be a sexy weekend for Eclare or will an encounter with Owen change everything?


Law of the Teenagers

**Prologue**

I am so excited. I am going to have Eli all to myself for three whole days. Mom and Glen are driving to Calgary to help Jake move to a new province. They leave Thursday night and won't be back until Sunday evening, which means, when Eli comes in on Thursday from NYU, he'll have three days alone with me before he has to go to his parents house, three days of sexytime.

We've only had sex twice before, on prom night and after I got back Paris and before he left for NYU. Since then, I have read everything I could on Cosmo/trashy girly magazines. I'm going to knock his socks off when he gets here. Alli's taking me to get lingerie. It's going to be so hot. I'm very excited for sexy time with my Elijah.

My phone's ringing. Speaking of sexy, "Hey Eli."

"Clare! I've missed you baby."

"I miss you too. I was just thinking about you coming home in two weeks. I'm so excited."

"That's why I called. I have great plans for us." Isn't sexytime the plan? Maybe we're going somewhere romantic like a winter cabin.

"Are we going on a trip?"

"Yes!" I shriek I'm so happy.

"It's just a day trip, calm down."

"Where, when?"

"On Friday, We can go hear Chuck Palahniuk talk."

"Again?" Eli's seen him twice. I went with him one time. He's interrupting sexy time for this!

"This will be even better. They're doing a convention of writers. They will have film screenings and book signings and meet and greets with various people."

"Will Brad Pitt and Edward Norton be there?" Now that sounds like a good consolation prize?"

"No but [insert people I never heard off will be there]. Aren't you excited?"

"I am definitely surprised." This is bullshit.

"Great because I need you to pick up the tickets, since they're not selling them online. It's just an hour drive from your house. They go onsale this Saturday." Wait I have to drive and get them on a Saturday morning! DOuble bullshit!

"I have to pick them up."

"And buy them, but I'll pay you back when I get there. This is going to be so great." I am so pissed.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Honey. I think I hear my mom calling me!"

"Bye Baby."

"UGH!" I threw my phone into the wall. Good thing it's just a $10 flip phone. I am not a happy camper. I just wanted sexy time with Eli. Is that so much to ask?

My phone rings again. I grab it. "WHAT!"

"Whoa Clare it's just Jake. What's wrong?"

"Hi Jake. Sorry. I was just upset by my previous phone call."

"Was it Eli? Do you want me to punch him?"

"I want you to shake him by the shoulders and tell him not to be dumb."

"What did he do?"

"He wants me to go get us tickets to see Chuck Palahniuk again."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes it's bad. I've been waiting 3 months to have sex with him and when we have a house to ourselves, he wants to drive me to hear a talk when we've already heard him talk. He's seen the guy twice before."

"I did not need to know all of that."

"Well, you asked. Seriously, what do I have to do to get him to have sex with me?"

"I don't know. Can you ask Helen if she'll bring those awesome cookies with her when she comes to help me move? My current roommate is helping, and I may have offered them as payment."

"I'm sure she will."

"Well, hang in there Clare."

"Bye Jake."

Ugh! Why is Eli such an idiot.

Chapter 1: Leading up to the Trip

I drove to that stupid ticket window. It was more than an hour. It took me 90 minutes, 10 was because traffic was slow, but it was just further than Eli said it was. I waited with a bunch of Chuckheads and I finally bought the tickets.

I look at them. "Collingwood? Where the hell is that?"

"It's about 2 hours from toronto," some girl tells me.

"Two Hours!" This really sucks. Now, we're going to have to drive 2 hours there, he's gonna wanna spend at least 3 hours there and then another 2 back. That like kills our entire Friday. What a drag! I sigh and drive home.

* * *

**The Story**

I'm still annoyed by this when I get to school on Monday.

I have student council with Drew and Dave. I am not in the best mood and Dave is late.

"Hey Veep!"

"Hey Drew," I mumble.

"Don't be too excited, Clare! What's gotten into you?"

"If Katie had a home to herself for three days, what would you want to do with her?"

"Uh, do you want specifics or?"

"I meant generally, Drew!"

"Oh, sex, sex, sex, some delivery for food so we don't have to leave the house, sex, maybe a shower- sex in the shower, sleep, keep sheets on a rotation, sex. I think you get it."

"See, that's normal. Why can't I have that?"

"You're dating DJ Doomsday and you're wondering why your relationship isn't normal?"

I sigh. "I just it's been three months since the last time I've seen him, much less, well you know and I've been waiting patiently, and my parents will be gone all weekend when he comes home, but he wants to drive two hours, so we can hear a guy talk who he's heard twice before. Is having one weekend just us too much to ask?"

"No and in your case it's required. Long-distance couple, empty house, staying in for the first day and excluding the rest of the world is mandatory, and is also a part of the law of the teenagers. It's been codified in rule 8."

I chuckle at that.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Dave says as he arrives. He was probably smooching Alli. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. Clare's just mopey because Eli isn't satisfying her needs."

"Drew!"

"He's not!"

"isnt' he in NY right now?"

"He is," I tell Dave. "But in less than two weeks, he'll be home and we'll have my house all to ourselves, but he wants to go to Collinwood for a Chuck Palahniuk talk isntead of staying in with me."

"What is he, crazy?"

"I don't know," I say as Drew says, "yes, very."

We do some student council stuff and then we go to class. We're all in music theory together. Alli's in our class too. "You must be excited. Eli's coming home next Friday!"

"Yeah!" I grumble.

"What's wrong? Did you two fight?"

"No. He's just, not as anxious to have alone time as I am."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents will be gone this weekend, so I expected that we would be spending it mostly indoors, like in my bed, but he wants to go to this conference that will take up all Friday, which is not exactly great for my self-esteem right now." How could he rather have Chuck Palahniuk with me?

"It's just one day," Alli says.

"Easy for you to say. You've had sex in the last three months. I have an empty house and he would rather hear Chuck Palahniuk talk then have sex."

"Maybe he'd rather have sex with Chuck Palachuk!" Drew jokes. Dave high fives him.

"Shut it Drew!" says Alli.

"Let him be, Al. At least someone's deriving pleasure from my relationship because I'm not."

"Ohh Nice one Clare," says Dave.

Even I chuckle. It is a bit funny.

I try to keep myself in a better mood. I will have 2 days alone with Eli. That's better than none, right?

Next Friday

He's finally here. My mom already left and I go to pick up Eli from the airport. I'm so excited to finally see him. I'm waiting at the gate and here he is.

"Eli!"

"Clare." He kisses me the way that only he can. "Shall we?"

We get in his car. Cece gave it to me last night, so I could pick him up. He asks me to take him home first because he has some errands to do for Cece. It takes longer than I thought. We have to leave for the conference in less than two hours to get there for the talk he wants to see.

"Do you think we'll have time to go to my house before we leave?"

"Why? Did you forget something?"

"No, I just thought since my house is empty," I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for that when we get back."

Really! I can't even get a quickie before we got to this stupid conference. Ugh!

We say bye to Cece and I ask him if he wants to get lunch first. He says we can get food on the way. Well, here we go Collingwood.

Eli's driving to the conference. We've been gone an hour and I don't think this is the right way. Actually, I think he drove us in a big loop.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" I ask him.

"Yes," he snaps. "Why?"

"Because we just past TU and I'm pretty sure TU is in the opposite direction from Collingswood. Maybe we should stop for directions."

"I got it Clare."

I stay quiet. Another 30 minutes later and it's clear he has no idea where we are. Finally, I get him to pull over. I go to the bathroom and to ask for directions. I come back with a snack and Eli's gone. I check my phone. Maybe he had to park somewhere.

"I need space to calm down. You're stressing me out."

He left me IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! God! I can't believe his homecoming has turned into a total disaster already. I can't get Mom to pick me up because she's gone. He has Cece's car, so she can't even come and get me. I don't even know where I am exactly. I sit on a bench by myself. I need to think.

About 10 minutes goes by and a car stops and honks it's horn. "You lost or something," It's a guy and two girls.

"My boyfriend ditched me here?"

"In this random shack."

"Yep. I'm from Toronto and have no way of getting home."

"Well, we're on our way back to TU. You can probably find a way home from there. Hop in.

Well, they seem nice enough and I doubt the girls would harm me, so I get in the back and introduce myself. "I'm Clare."

"I'm Scott."

"Sky," the blonde girl says.

"Maddie, the brunette says."

"Where were you headed?" Maddie asks me.

"Collingwood."

"Isn't that the other direction from Toronto?" Scott asks.

"Yes. My boyfriend got lost and apparently he got sick of me asking him to stop for directions, so when we did stop, I went to ask for directions and when I came back, he was gone. He texted me saying he needed his space."

"What an ass!" Maddie said.

"You should totally dump him," said Sky.

"I think you're right on that one."

I try and think. Who do I know at TU who could help me? Sav goes here. Damn it! Alli said he's doing this semester abroad. He's in Spain. Who else do I know here? Well, I don't know Johnny DiMarco well enough to ask him for help. I'm not Alli. There must be someone from the class of 2013 who goes to TU. Bianca? No, she got into Banting off the waitlist. Is Mo here? I don't even have his number. I could ask Jake for it. I'll try that when I get back.

"So Clare, where do you go to school?" Maddie asks me.

"Degrassi."

"I never heard of that college."

"I'm a senior in high school."

"Wait," says Sky. "Isn't that where Owen went?"

"Owen Milligan?"

"Yeah. You know him? Maybe he can help you get back home."

I guess it's worth a shot. "No harm in asking."

When we get back to TU, Sky shows me where Owen's room is. I knock on the door. "Ricky, if that's you, then piss off."

"It's Clare Edwards. We went to," He opens the door quickly. He's only wearing sweatpants. He's jacked.

"Hey Clare. Come in."

I step inside. His room is mostly clean, well his half. The other half is a mess.

"What brings you here?" he asks.

"I got stranded and some friends of yours found me and brought me to TU."

"How did you get stranded here?"

I explain my intended trip with Eli and how he left me here, and how I ended up hitching a ride back to TU.

"Wait, you had tickets to see his favorite writer and he left you on the side of the road because you asked him to stop for directions after he drove you in a big circle."

"Yes."

"Wow, he's an asshole. Still got the tickets?"

"In my purse."

"I could check out a zipcar and take you if you want."

"I didn't even want to go. I wanted to stay in with him; my folks are out of town this weekend."

"So he passed up a weekend of sexy time to leave you on the side of the road."

"Basically."

"Well, I bet we can sell the tickets. Who is it?"

"Chuck Palahniuk."

"Fight Club."

"Yep."

"I know just the guy."

I follow him and he knocks on some dude's door.

"Wanna hear Chuck Palachuck tonight?"

"I would, but tickets were $150 each by the time I found out about it."

"We'll sell you these two for $200."

"Deal!"

I only paid $120 for them, but if he's willing to shell out more, fine by me. I give him the tickets, and he gives me cash. Well, now I can at least afford a ride home.

"So what do you want to do now that you're rich?" Owen asks me.

"Food sounds pretty good. I never got lunch."

"And he didn't feed you. Seriously Clare, don't take him back."

"I've been convinced. I am so done."

He puts on a shirt and jeans. I turned around while he was changing because I didn't want to be rude.

He takes me to a Korean restaurant and he says their specialty is their fried chicken. We order the platter to share and damn this is good. It's has garlic, ginger, spice. This is probably the highlight of my day. "And to think, I thought college dining was just pizza and beer."

"That's the Monday-Thursday diet Clare. This is the weekend."

"So how's college treating you?"

"Not bad. Hockey just started and we have tournament that starts on the 27th."

"You do get to go home for Christmas right?"

"Yeah, but I got to come back on the 26th and stay through the 30th. I don't know what I'm doing for New Years."

"Me either," I grumble. I was supposed to go skiing with Eli, but that's not happening.

"You hate New Years or something?"

"No, I just had plans with Eli."

"Well, we'll come up with something better to do."

"We will."

"Yeah, why not?" I don't have much of a reason as to why not.

The bill comes and Owen pays it. "We could have split it. I do have cash."

"Nah! We'll need cash for the bar. Happy hour is in 20 minutes."

I look and it's 4:40. I guess we're starting at 5.

We get there and it's the student bar. Owen shows his student ID and says I'm a visiting student from Calgary. They let me in without ID. I wonder how many times he's used that trick.

We find an open spot at the bar. I'm surprised it's so full already.

"This place opens at noon on Fridays. Only freshman have Friday classes, so people tend to start pretty early."

The happy hour specials is 2 dollar well shots and $1 domestic drafts. I don't like cheap beer, so I ask for two shots of the well tequila.

"Salt and lime?" the barkeep asks.

"Nope. Just the booze."

"Clare Edwards, doing shots!" he teases.

"I'm not so saintly anymore."

We toast to a new beginning and down it. It's not bad although it might be a little weak. He asks me about everyone at school.

Everything is pretty much the same except for the Zoe-Maya feud over Miles. After Cam decided to go back home and quit the Ice Hounds, Miles decided to dump Zoe for Maya. He said they were only hookup buddies, but Zoe was very slighted. "Allegedly, she started a slam website about Maya where she put Maya's head on the bodies of pornstars using photoshop. Simpson suspended her for two weeks."

"That must have fueled the fire."

"She won't be back until the New Year."

"Damn! Tristan tells me nothing."

I forget he and Tristan are brothers. They're so different. I waive to the barkeep for another round. "Tequila again?" I ask Owen.

"Sure."

We do another round of tequila shots and then we start asking more personal questions.

"So why haven't you had a girlfriend in like forever?" I ask him.

"Who says it's been forever?"

"Well, you didn't have one in high school after Anya. You don't have one now."

"Who says I don't have one now?"

"If you do and you went out to lunch with me and started drinking with me and didn't contact her once, you won't have a girlfriend by the end of the night."

"Maybe she's really secure?"

"Maybe she's imaginary."

"Alright. I'm single okay. Why is that so weird?."

"Well, you're quite attractive. You smell good."

"That's all it takes to get a girlfriend."

"Pretty much."

"Well, I didn't have the best reputation senior year, even after Anya. A lot of girls wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Surely your old reputation didn't follow you here but still no girlfriend."

"Just haven't found the right girl yet."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places."

He looks at me. Why are his eyes so dreamy? Am I flirting with him? Is he flirting with me.

My phone rings. "Hey, where are you?" Eli?

"I'm at TU. Why the hell did you leave me on the side of the road!"

"I came back and you weren't here."

"I'm not a dog. You can't just expect me to stay in one spot."

"Well we're going to be late for the conference."

"FUCK the stupid conference. I sold the tickets anyway."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Goodbye Elijah!" I hang up. He hates it when he's called Elijah. Well, I hate being treated like SHIT!

"Did I just hear you drop an F-bomb?" He teases.

"Can I get a round?" He hasn't seen anything, yet."

As it turns out, we have a lot in common. We both like Vampire Weekend and Dostoyevsky. I wouldn't have taken him for a Russian lit kind of guy. We also both love hot chocolate with pepperment schnapps.

"What's the first CD you remember owning?" I ask him.

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh."

"I will not."

"Promise."

"Pinky." We pinky promise.

"8701"

"USHER!" I gasp. "I love Usher."

And as soon as I say that, U don't have to call" comes on. I pull Owen out of his chair so we can dance. Usher is meant for dancing.

"I loved you. You were my girl. " I'm having more fun than I've had all weekend.

Owen's POV

I can't believe I'm dancing to Usher with Clare Edwards. What is this bizarro world? I mean it must be because she's drunk, looking sexy as hell and inches from me. Her perfume smells really good. Her hands are on my shoudlers and her legs are just grazing me, tantalizing me. "Does she have any idea the affect she's having on me right now?"

The song ends and I feel like I'm sweating bullets. I waive the barkeep down and ask for two waters. We should probably slow down on the tequila before we end up doing something she regrets. I don't want her to be the rebound she cries about tomorrow. We sit down and drink our water. I think about nasty things, like walking in on my brother hooking up with Simpson, until my erection goes away. I must have made a face.

"What's with that grimace?"

"Nothing." Before she can press me, they announce that it's trivia night.

"We're going to win," this obnoxious guy yells. His group always wins.

I see some of my friends come to the bar and waive them in. "Clare, this is Amy, Jessie and Thom." They all say hi. "Clare's like super smart, so maybe we can actually win for once."

"That would be nice, but Steve and his jackass friends always win," lamented Amy.

We are The Thundercats. Steve's team is Team Jacob; seriously. They're a group of Twilight fangirls + Steve. I would love to cream them.

The first round is music. They play clips of a song and you have to write down the artist and what is the song. They play a song. I don't know it but Clare seems to because she writes down Mozart Concerto No. 3.

The next song is The Doors Light my Fire. They do five songs in all. No one knew the third one the first time around. The fourth song is Ray Charles's Georgia on my Mind and the fifth one is

1000 Miles by Michelle Branch. They play through them all again. Clare writes down Donna Lewis I Love You Always Forever. I have no idea. I hope that's right because I'm sure the jackass crew knows the song.

We turn in our first paper and the second round begins as they tally up the first round. This theme is sports. Good!

The first. Who won the most gold medals in the 2010 Winter Olympics. We did! Duh! I write down Canada.

The next is which NBA team has the most rings. Boston Celtics, easy. The bonus part of the question is how many rings. Shit! I don't know that. Jessie writes down 16. Clare scratches that out and writes down 17.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

She nods. "They're my Dad's favorite team." I'll take her word for it. She seems like a family girl.

The next question is something about figure skating, but Amy knows it. Then, hockey and the answer is the Toronto BlueJays, a gimme. The last question is a weird one. It's a sport with four letters and if you put a five letter word in front of it, you get a completely different sport.

I want to say hockey and field hockey but that doesn't fit. Ball isn't a sport. Maybe Surf, but what goes in front. Thom writes down polo. Duh! Water polo is totally different.

They announce the first round. The stupid jackasses cheer when they got a perfect round. Then again, so did we, but we didn't make any noise.

We turn in the scorecard for the second round. The third round is the final round. The theme is musicals. Where's Tristan when you need him?

Which one was a Michael Jackson movie?

Amy puts down The Wiz. Really?

The next one is which musical based on a french story went to broadway in the 1980s. Amy thinks it's beauty and the beast, but Clare says it's Les Mis. "Beauty and the Beast didnt' come to broadway until the 1990s. It was based on the movie which came out in 1991." Damn, she knows the shit out of this stuff.

The last two are Wild Party and Jesus Christ Superstar, both musicals Tristan dragged me to see becasue he can't drive.

They announce the second round. The jackasses missed a question, haha. Somehow, we didn't. Clare was right about the championships. Steve was whining. "The Lakers have 16 rings."

"Too bad the Celtics have 17," Clare told them. Haha!

They score the last round. The host says, "Thank you for coming tonight. This night was a bar tab night." People start cheering. I explain it to Clare.

"At random, they make the trivia nights bar tab nights, so the winners get a 50 tab that they can use whenever."

They announce the winners. "The Thundercats." What? We win a tab. Yeah! Haha! Suck it Steve.

We order a round of shots. Happy hour's over so they're $4 again, but we're not paying, so who cares?

We hang out for a bit, and then Clare and I head up to my room. I assume she's staying with me for the night, since we didn't try and find a way to get her home and we're both drunk now. I had to pee, so I leave her in my room.

Clare's POV

Owen's nice. I'm glad I was able to find him here. I don't know what my plan would have been otherwise. I sit on his bed. I hear a knock. Did Owen not bring his key? I go to get it.

"Who are you?" some girl snarls at me.

"Owen's not here right now."

"I can see that, but why are you here?"

"That's none of your business." She's not his girlfriend. Why should I tell her anything about me? Especially with her attitude."

"What do you want Clarise?" Owen doesn't look happy to see you.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. I've been looking for you."

"And I've been avoiding you, so if you don't mind." He pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that. I went on one date with her, and well you can see her personality."

We watch some Archer before bed. It's pretty funny. I hadn't seen it before. When I tell him that, he starts with season one.

"This show reminds me of Arrested Development," I tell him.

"It's pretty much the same cast," he tells me. "Malory Archer is Lucille Bluth and Cheryl is Kitty Sanchez"

"I can see that."

It's time for bed. He gives me a Queen t-shirt to sleep in. I see him putting a pillow on the floor. He's about to lie down there.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the bed."

"It's your bed."

"I know, but I'm not putting you on the floor."

"We could share."

"I'd like that, but isn't it a little soon. I don't want to be a rebound."

"I meant, just sleeping."

"Oh! Alright." Did he just say he'd like to sleep with me? I guess it's good that someone does. Eli didn't.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Eli's POV

I can't believe Clare didn't wait for me to come back. Why doesn't she understand that I'm bipolar. I need space when I'm stressed and driving with her was stressful. I drove to TU, but I didn't know where Clare was. I fell asleep in my car. When I woke up, it was like 7AM. Maybe she went home. I try to call her, but her phone's not on. I get some coffee and wait. I'll call her at 9.

I sit in the cafe. There's only studying students up at this hour on a Saturday. I fall asleep in my booth and when I wake up, it's almost 8AM. I go to buy breakfast and end up with a breakfast sandwich. I eat it. It's not bad, but it's a little greasy. I wonder around, and I see Mo. I ask him if he's seen Clare. "She's here soemwhere and I don't know where she went?"

"I didn't hear from her. Did she say who she came here with?"

"No!"

"Maybe she's with Owen. He lives in that dorm." I go to where Mo's pointing and I follow these students into the building. I get into the elevator, like I'm with them and when I get out, I ask a random guy if he knows Owen Milligan and where to find him. He shrugs but he says some of the guys in the ktichen might know. I ask them and they say he's in room 417. I go down the stairs to the 4th floor and find the room. I knock on the door. I knock louder no answer. I try the knob and it's unlocked. I peek in and I see two lumps in one bed. I open the door and there's Clare, spooning with Owen Milligan. Is she fucking serious. One little spat and she hops into bed with him?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CLARE!" My yelling wakes them both up.

"Eli, what the hell is wrong with you? It's early."

"Not too early for you to FUCK OWEN!"

"Don't be stupid Eli. We were just sleeping."

"You're wearing his shirt."

"I wasn't going to sleep in my dress shirt, and what do you care about where I sleep. You left me on the side of the road."

"I came back."

"It doesn't matter," Owen snarled. "She could have been hit by a car, raped, kidnapped and you never should have left her, not even for a second, so why don't you go piss off. She doesn't need you anyway."

"Who asked you, jackass!"

"He's not a jackass and this is his room. Maybe you should leave, now!"

"Then get your stuff. Let's just go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done Eli. We're done."

"You don't mean that. After all that we've been through."

"After all that you put me through, I can't belive it took me this long to dump you. You poisoned a kid and almost got yourself murdered in front of me. You crashed your car into a building so I would visit you. You tried to get my boyfriend expelled by planting drugs in his locker. You wrote a horrible play about me. You read my diary. You made me drive over two hours to get you tickets for a conference to see a writer you've seen twice before just to ditch me on the side of the road and yell at me when I didn't rush to you and now you wake me up with baseless allegations of cheating when I never did anything to you. You've been nothing but problems for me from day one. This is the last day, so see yourself out." She rolled over and closed her eyes. Tears were forming in mine, so I ran out before she could see them, slamming the door.

Owen's POV

What the fuck was that? I look at Clare. Clearly, she's still awake after all of that. "Are you okay?"

"I am, or at least I will be. I kept trying to make it work. I promised to never leave him and at the time I meant it, but I deserve better than him. I kept hoping it would get better, but it never will. I saw him through his grieving over Julia, his hoarding problem, his bipolar episodes, but I can't fix him. He's just trouble, and I need a man who will be there for me too. Not just drown me in anxiety."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Put out applications. Clare Edwards Boyfriend. Application fee $25."

"$25, steep to just apply."

"I gotta pay for college somehow."

"Would you waive the fee for me?" I ask her.

"Why would I do that?" she teases.

I roll on top of her and kiss her, closed mouth and slowly at first, but then I gently open my mouth and tease her lips with my teeth and tongue until she opens hers and then I slowly tease her tongue with mine and once she's kissing me back firmly, I pull away.

"That's why. Can I get a waiver now?"

"I can do better," she says. "The application period has been closed. Try again next year."

We return to kissing and we kiss for at least an hour. Her lips are amazing and her body is perfect in my arms. She looks at me and says, "All I wanted this weekend was for my boyfriend to have sex with me. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I know I can." We sink under the sheets.

About 10 minutes later, we come back up. She was amazing. Eli is really missing out. Too bad. She's my lady now.

She kisses me and we spend pretty much all day in bed together, and some time on my desk, well she was bent over the desk and then she was lying on it. Now I'm really hungry. We order Chinese food, so we don't have to leave the building. I have no intention of leaving before I have to. Why would I? I have a double to myself and my sexy girlfriend. Law of the teenagers requires us to spend as much time together in it as possible, and that's exactly what I want to do.


End file.
